1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument that reproduces tone variations of an acoustic piano and a recording medium to which a processing program for the electronic musical instrument is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various electronic musical instruments simulating the tone variations of an actual acoustic musical instrument have been developed. For example, a following technology used in an electronic musical instrument is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-317615.
In the disclosed electronic musical instrument, a string-striking impulsive sound and a string vibration tone are associated with each of a plurality of different strings and stored. The string-striking impulsive sound is generated when a string is struck. The string vibration tone follows the string-striking impulsive sound. The string-striking impulsive sound and the subsequent string vibration tone of the string to which a sound-producing operation is being performed are read, depending on the sound-producing operation. At the same time, the string vibration tones of other strings to which the sound-producing operation is not being performed are read. Through synthesis of the tones, a disparity in sound qualities (tone variation) between a direct sound and resonance is acquired. The direct sound is generated by the string to which the sound-producing operation is being performed. The resonance is emitted by the other strings to which the sound-producing operation is not being performed.
However, in the technology disclosed in the above-described patent publication, only the disparity in the sound qualities between the direct sound generated by the string to which the sound-producing operation is being performed and the resonance emitted by the other strings to which the sound-producing operation is not being performed is acquired. Therefore, the tone variation that occurs in an actual acoustic piano when a key is pressed cannot be reproduced.